


Snow falls and so do I but not with him.

by carmspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, One Shot, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Slice of Life, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto /akaashi slice of life, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, bokuto koutarou/ akaashi keiji - Freeform, past bokuto koutarou / kuroo tetsurou, past sad akaashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmspace/pseuds/carmspace
Summary: Se doveva essere sincero con se stesso non aveva mia pensato di meritare tutto quello che le stava accadendo. Una relazione stabile, una casa sicura, una persona che la amasse e le sorridesse quando tornava dal lavoro. In verità, se proprio doveva, come si suol dire, mettere tutte le carte in tavola, Akaashi non aveva mai immaginato di meritare una vita.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Snow falls and so do I but not with him.

Se doveva essere sincero con se stesso non aveva mia pensato di meritare tutto quello che gli stava accadendo. Una relazione stabile, una casa sicura, una persona che la amasse e gli sorridesse quando tornava dal lavoro.

In verità, se proprio doveva, come si suol dire, mettere tutte le carte in tavola, Akaashi non aveva mai immaginato di meritare una vita. Aveva sempre frequentato vari psicologi, tutti avevano tentato di fargli comprendere quanto di positivo ci fosse intorno a lui, quanta fortuna avesse e tutto quel genere di cose che ad Akaashi entrava da un orecchio e usciva dall’altro. Si meravigliava di quanto riuscissero le altre persone a essere spensierate, a uscire di casa, si chiedeva come dovesse essere bello frequentare le folle senza doversi preoccupare di nulla o rischiare un attacco di panico tra un “ciao” e un “come te la passi”. C’erano anche certi momenti della sua vita che ricordava con difficoltà, quasi li avesse totalmente rimossi: forse avrebbero fatto davvero troppo male e preferiva lasciarli nel dimenticatoio; non aveva memoria, per esempio, di quando effettivamente i suoi problemi fossero cominciati: alle scuole medie, forse, perché da quel che credeva non aveva messo piede fuori casa nemmeno una volta. Era iniziato un lungo viaggio fatto di incontri di gruppo, bugie ai genitori e lacrime, un peso sulle spalle che aumentava sempre più di dimensioni e che, senza rendersene conto, si era portato fino all’ultimo anno di liceo.

Non conosceva nessuno. Tra una lezione e l’altra – tutte terribili e prive di qualsiasi risultato, i suoi voti erano scadenti e non sufficienti – osservava tutti i compagni chiacchierare tra loro e lui rimaneva in disparte. Gli faceva male, ma forse in realtà non se ne accorgeva nemmeno più: si era così abituato all’idea che sarebbe rimasto solo che non capiva nemmeno cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel suo rimanere in disparte nell’angolo della classe facendo finta di essere parte integrante delle mattonelle bianche. Dalla sua postazione poteva vedere molti dettagli che altrimenti gli sarebbero sfuggiti, come per esempio gli sguardi innamorati tra due compagni o le risatine pettegole delle ragazze nel corridoio, o la timidezza dolce unita alla gioia di due amiche che parlavano poco distanti da lui. Ad Akaashi piaceva passare una mano tra i capelli mori, gettare uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto ciascuna di quelle persone una volta tornato a casa o più semplicemente una volta smesso di fare quella determinata cosa che aveva notato lui. Nel mentre contava le calorie del suo prossimo pasto e sognava con gli occhi aperti il bellissimo momento in cui si sarebbe potuto stendere sulle sue coperte stampate a fiori con un libro e l’ennesima tisana dimagrante che comprava all’insaputa dei suoi genitori. Aveva dei soldi da parte grazie ad un lavoro part-time in libreria – era più grande degli altri compagni e comunque non dedicava troppo tempo allo studio. 

Guardandosi indietro a distanza di anni, Akaashi non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quando effettivamente aveva deciso di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Tutto ciò che aveva sempre trovato appassionante - ovvero rimanere da solo nella sua stanza o attività simili - era diventato all’improvviso inutile e senza significato, le parole dei medici avevano senso ed era davvero deciso a cambiare il suo stile di vita e le sue abitudini. Credeva che sarebbe stato facile, e ovviamente non era stato così: si era ricreduto, era tornato indietro, aveva speso anni della sua vita cercando di ottenere la tranquillità che tanto agognava. Solo quando aveva definitivamente lasciato la terapia si era dedicato all’università – che gli aveva dato grandi soddisfazioni – e alla sua vita. 

Tra le novità principali c’era proprio lui. La sua relazione stabile, inattaccabile, la sua forza e sorriso. Bokuto aveva scacciato le ultime nuvole che ancora gli bloccavano la vista, aveva abbattuto la siepe che taglia in due l’orizzonte permettendogli di notare cose che prima nemmeno aveva immaginato. Si era sorpreso del fatto che Koutarou non fosse impegnato in una relazione – e solo in seguito, infatti, gli aveva rivelato di essersi separato dal suo ragazzo, Kuroo, poco dopo averlo incontrato dato che comunque aveva notato che il sentimento stava iniziando a svanire. Avevano entrambi ventisei anni, Akaashi aveva ancora un po’ di lavoro da fare su se stesso che, a ben guardare, era davvero minimo rispetto a quello che aveva affrontato fino a quel momento. 

Bokuto era un giocatore di pallavolo professionista, si vedeva anche in televisione ed era tra i convocati per la nazionale; Akaashi sapeva a malapena stare nel mondo ed era consapevole di aver perso gli anni più belli di sempre e di non aver sviluppato nessuna passione particolare che potesse permettergli di vivere un sogno. 

Si era sentito spesso inadatto rispetto a lui. Aveva temuto di dover ricominciare tutto da zero, perché automaticamente si confrontava con lui, che stava vivendo la sua giovinezza tra paparazzi e corpi scolpiti. Si era chiesto se davvero ne valesse la pena, se fosse in grado, e aveva finito col nascondersi sempre di più dagli occhi della persona che amava.

Bokuto gli aveva parlato chiaramente con aria preoccupata e il cuore in mano. Gli aveva detto di amarlo, e che se stava sbagliando qualcosa voleva saperlo prima che diventasse irrimediabilmente troppo grande. Akaashi ci aveva pensato, ma più lo faceva più si rendeva conto effettivamente di quanto fosse stato lui stesso a essersi nuovamente distrutto pensando di essere peggiore del suo ragazzo. Aveva scosso il capo, l’aveva baciato e gli era quasi parso che lui tornasse a respirare: le braccia fasciate da una semplice maglietta si erano rilassate attorno a lui, le labbra morbide cercavano le sue e il fiato caldo gli aveva fatto dimenticare che fuori da quella stanza la neve cadeva e copriva tutto di bianco. Il resto della serata non lo ricordava bene. Lui gli aveva circondato la vita e gli aveva sorriso dal suo metro e ottanta di altezza – non era molto più basso di lui, ma a detta dell’altro era “carino” comunque – iniziando a dondolare i fianchi e a ballare in cerchio semplicemente spostandosi con i piedi. Akaashi poteva sentire il cuore di Koutarou battere e per qualche secondo aveva pensato che lo facesse esclusivamente per lui, come se fosse senza saperlo il motore di ciò che aveva per tutto quel tempo preso a modello. Aveva capito in quel momento che anche lui aveva un ruolo in quella relazione, e che se l’avesse portata a termine non sarebbe stato positivo per nessuno dei due. L’aveva baciato di nuovo, interrompendo la melodia accennata che accompagnava la loro danza. Aveva fatto appena in tempo a notare un dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare. Aveva passato le mani tra i suoi capelli e si era sentito stringere, aveva cercato di avvicinarsi ancora e aveva scoperto invece che non era possibile perché i loro corpi già combaciavano. 

Non credeva che gli sarebbe capitato, ma sentiva per la prima volta che quel ragazzo lo stava amando; e non perché aveva detto quelle due semplici parole, o perché lo baciava, o ballavano senza musica nella loro stanza abbracciati l’uno all’altro. Bokuto lo amava perché se anche non potevano essere fisicamente più vicini di quel che erano, lui riusciva comunque a sentirlo attraversare se stesso e arrivargli al cuore. Una sensazione che non aveva mai provato, che andava oltre il materiale e di cui non voleva privarsi: lui riusciva a abbattere tutto quello che aveva costruito, a superare tutte le barriere che inconsciamente ancora aveva per arrivare dritto al cuore, anche se effettivamente non potevano essere più vicini che in quel modo. Aveva pianto, ma Bokuto aveva capito che era felice, così avevano continuato a ballare e non avevano pensato a nulla se non a quello.

Poco dopo – o così gli era sembrato, anche se in realtà erano passati anni – Koutarou si era inginocchiato e gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Dopo mezzo minuto di silenzio aveva annuito, forse non rendendosene nemmeno troppo conto. Ancora in seguito avevano adottato tre bambini. Anche di quello non aveva molta memoria, era tutto un po’ offuscato dalla gioia e dalla meraviglia, un po’ come se le sue emozioni fossero state più forti dei fatti. 

A guardarsi indietro non riusciva a capire come ci fosse riuscito. Bokuto gli diceva spesso che lui non aveva avuto nessun ruolo nel suo cambiamento e che aveva fatto tutto da solo, ma a volte ancora stentava a crederci. Tuttavia lo guardava entrare in casa con i capelli pieni di neve, sentiva i suoi figli salutarlo dalla cucina o dal salotto, notava il sorriso che gli rivolgeva dopo anni di matrimonio e realizzava quanta strada avesse fatto con le sue sole gambe. Pensava a quella sera nella semplice camera e ringraziava se stesso per non aver avuto il coraggio di interrompere quella relazione. Oltretutto si era realizzato sotto qualsiasi punto di vista, trovando nell’insegnamento una splendida via per esprimere se stesso e stare accanto ai ragazzi per evitare che passassero quello che lui stesso aveva dovuto affrontare alla loro età. 

A volte aveva ancora dei dubbi. Aveva paura di sbagliare e fallire, soprattutto come padre. Ma Koutarou gli parlava guardandolo negli occhi e tutto sembrava svanire. Era contento della sua vita e non voleva cambiarla con nessuna, anche se aveva avuto difficoltà e aveva impiegato tempo a ritrovare la sua strada. Si diceva che tutto era cominciato ad andare meglio da quando aveva conosciuto lui. In verità, però, sapeva che in fondo aveva solo imparato ad amare se stesso.


End file.
